Rosie
Rosie is a demon and third child of Lazzarus and Lillith , the demon lords of the Southern Demon Kingdom. She is one of the three main protagonists. Appearance Rosie's appearance is that of a girl in her late teens with long red hair reaching the middle of her back and bright red eyes. She wore light brown, hooded, robes that would cover most of her body. As of recently, she got her own set of clothes and now often wears a hoodie, jeans, and a sleeveless, skin-tight, turtleneck. Personality Rosie is bright, cheerful girl who is always willing to help others if they need it and is almost always seen smiling. She is very excitable and adventures and at some times, can be childish. Powers *'High Physical Strength': Being a demon, Rosie possesses vast amounts of physical power that can be used in both daily "activities" and in combat. *'Strong Magical Ability': Rosie is extremely skilled in both fire and demonic magic, being able to use it very effectively in combat. *'Skilled In Unarmed Combat': Along with magic, she is well trained in close-quarters combat. *'Demonic Energy' : She, like all other demons, possesses demonic magical energy, allowing her to use a host of powerful spells and abilities to help in combat. *'Regeneration': Like other demons, Rosie's blood allows her body to regenerate from attacks that would normally be fatal. *'Teleportation': Rosie is able to create portals that she can use to teleport around. She often uses them just to get somewhere faster instead of in battle as she sees it as being quite cheap.. *'Poison Resistance': Being both a demon and one who, do to being royalty, was often a target of assassination via poison and other means, she has has a high resistance to most poisons. *'Heat Resistance': Being part Fire Demon, Rosie is highly resistant to high temperatures to the point where she can come into contact with liquid magma and come out of it completely unscathed. *'Heat Generation': A more minor power, Rosie's body constantly generates heat, making her noticeably warmer than other people. The heat her body generates can depend on her emotion, making her skin hot enough to melt metal if she's angered enough. But she can also control this and prevent herself from generating any heat. Abilities *'Demon Alteration': Pretty self-explanatory. Using her demon magic, she can alter objects and machines somewhat, from changing there effectiveness to completely changing what they do. She can not do this with everything and she can't alter them in whatever way she wants. Along with these limits, this specific ability eats up quite a large amount of energy even with how simple it is. *'Fire Magic': From fire balls to beams of hellfire, Rosie often relies of these weak attacks to soften up her weaker enemies or distract the stronger ones. She's even surrounded her forearms with hellfire as a way of reinforcing her unarmed combat. *'Chain Blitz': Rosie summons multiple portals around her, with large chains equipped with a large spike shooting out of them and at her opponent. Because of this spell usually ending with violent results, she doesn't use it all that often. *'placeholder': Rosie runs forward, one hand hovering just above the ground as she runs. During which, cracks will begin forming in the ground not far behind her hand. She swings her hand in an upward motion and the cracks shoot forward towards her target, resulting in a line of explosions following the cracks and ending in one final, large explosion where the cracks ended. *'placeholder': Another one of Rosie's more violent attacks. Rosie only has to make contact with her enemy, and place her open palm on their body, preferably the chest or stomach. When she does, a red circle will appear around her hand on their body and as she turns her hand *'placeholder': An effective but rarely used attack, Rosie creates a small ball of demonic energy and launches it at her opponent, resulting in a massive explosion that is very well against hordes of enemies or g reatly weakening ones she couldn't normally fight on her own. Due to it's overly destructive results, she doesn't use it often. *'Demon Lord Form': Being a child of two demon lords, Rosie has a Demon Lord form. When in this form, her strength, both physical and magical, are greatly enhanced. This makes her far more fierce on the battlefield and also allows her to use far more dangerous spells in combat. Along with her strength, her durability is also enhanced, letting her take more hits before going down. *'placeholder': This spell forces it's user to remain still with one open hand on the ground, creating several runic magic circles around the user before eventually creating a large red dome around them, defending against most offensive spells. *'Hell's Wrath': Easily Rosie's strongest attack, Hell's Wrath is an attack which can be quickly charged up and fires a devastating beam that uses it's targets strength against them, absorbing their power and using it to strengthen the beam, making death the only real result when being hit dead-on by this beam. The draw back is that it heavily damages the arm she uses to cast the spell, taking her out of the fight, so missing isn't an option. Weaknesses *'Lower Temperatures': While Rosie can withstand extreme heat with ease, lower temperatures can be very dangerous for her, it can even keep her wounds from regenerating and even kill her if cold enough. *'Speed': Rosie does have fast reflexes and can run at quite fast speeds, though she can still be easily overwhelmed when fighting opponents who are faster than her. *'Good Natured': Probably her greatest weakness is that she is simply too kind and trusting, she would easily turn back to save an enemy if they were in great danger and would risk her life to protect nearly anyone, that includes an enemy. She is also far to kind to finish an enemy even when she knows it must be done. *'Holy Energy': Like all other demons, Rosie is very weak to anything with a holy attribute, whether it be a sword, spell, or even a bit of water, holy water that is. Relationships : Ray: While she only just met him, Rosie seems to be somewhat of a good friend of Ray's. She is often trying her best not to annoy him. She has been shown to protect him and Ruki when they are threatened and often tries to do things for Ray to make them better friends. : Ruki: Just like Ray, Rosie is very fond of Ruki. She has been shown to protect her and Ray when they are threatened, and is often excited to see her, assuming she will take her somewhere. : Minaki: Rosie and Minaki don't see or talk to each-other too often, despite this they seem to be friends. : Kazuma: Rosie and Kazuma hardly ever talk to each-other, though Kazuma has shown to be worried for Rosie on at least one occasion, so it's safe to assume that it won't be long before they are good friends. : Haruhi: Rosie is shown to be quite nervous and even afraid around Haruhi, due to her being reminded of a certain black and white little ''nightmare ''whenever she's around. After some time, she eventually warms up to her, no longer afraid of her appearance, though still a bit unnerved. History Childhood Rosie was born in the 9th Era, Year 3,870. She is the third child of Lazzarus and Lillith and the only child that wasn't adopted. She lived out her early life how most kids would, playing games with her older siblings, exploring every last inch of her home, and just trying to have fun. She was under constant watch from Demon Knights, her older siblings, or her parents, ensuring her safety. As a child, she'd often play with the Demon Knights that were there to protect her, which it wasn't hard to get them to play, as they are known for being childish and energetic, so much to the point where she was actually almost badly injured on one occasion, due to their energetic nature. Later Childhood Early Teen Years Once Rosie turned 20 (due to her aging at half the speed of normal demons and humans, she would be considered 10 years old at this time.) the latent ancient demon part of her had revealed itself, causing Rosie to change. She still had the appearance of a young 10 year old girl, but her hair had turned to a darker red and her attitude soured. She became a bitter young girl who seemed to constantly be angry and even attacked the Demon Knights who were there to protect her, on multiple occasions. During this time, she had gotten into several arguments with her older siblings, mainly Violet, her older sister, and even fought with her parents too. Late Teens At about her thirtieth birthday ( 15th ) she took a trip with her uncle to a small kingdom in the underworld. The kingdom, like all others, was protected by a massive dome to prevent wild demons from swarming it. While there, Rosie lost control of herself, turning into a monster because of the ancient demon part of her, slaughtering everyone in the village and killing her uncle. Once she came to, she realized what she had done, feeling that she was a monster.. this ended her early teen years, returning her to the old rosie, at least partly. After the accident, Rosie was far less bitter, but had become depressed, which was only reinforced when others had referred to her as a monster as well, either her older sister, or friends. She remained in her bedroom for most of the the time, attempting to take her own life on several occasions as she felt she was more of a burden than anything else.. over time, her family would lessen her depression, and she'd eventually come out and rejoin them, seemingly returning to the old Rosie, cheerful, childish, and energetic. She'd continue living life, helping others, playing with friends, and dealing with the usual royal family business. Arrival at Earth Rosie, during an attack on her home, was attacked and knocked unconscious by the attackers.. a form of curse was placed on her, preventing her from being able to return home before said attack tossed her through a portal leading to a random dimension... By pure luck, it led to earth. She fell from the sky, out of a portal, and landed in the middle of a street. She was taken in by Ray, and would live with him for some time, often staying home when he went to school. She'd have her own mini adventures here and there, even meeting other people, like Ruki, Minaki, Kazuma, and Haruhi. Though other than that, nothing major happened. She spent a good amount of time finding a way back home with no luck. Gang War Trivia *Rosie loves chocolate Category:Characters Category:Hell On Earth Characters